In Training
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Doumeki. Watanuki. A very crowded train.


A/n: Today it is my 19th birthday. I promised Kaitlyn-chan I would post something Douwata for her.

In Training.

"Keep in mind the tube is packed at this time of day." Yuko sang in an all knowing voice, peeking at her young manservant through her fingers and smiling wickedly. "You might have to share a seat with Doumeki-kun." Though it was no secret that the two were dating, Watanuki still found it uncomfortable when Yuko rather casually discussed their love life. Worse was when she'd had alcohol… which was often.  
"Yeah yeah. Remind me why we BOTH need to go?" Watanuki grumbled, adjusting the backpack Yuko had given him, which felt as though it was laden with bricks. Then again, knowing Yuko it possibly and probably was.  
"It's a simple delivery job, there's no spiritual need for Doumeki-kun to be there… however, you don't always get the most savoury people on the tube trains… and you're no match for them."  
"I don't know whether to be pleased you're protecting me, or offended that you think I can't hold my own." Huffed the boy, but merely stalked out of the house, wondering why she couldn't send Mokona or Mugetsu with him instead.

Not that the prospect of spending an entire day with Doumeki was any more daunting than it had been before they got together, but to be honest Watanuki's idea of romantic was not innumerable hours on a hot and sweaty train being abused by random commuters (as Yuko seemed to think he would be) with dozens of ghosts perusing the railway lines. (Usually 30something year old women who'd committed suicide)  
"Let's just get this over with." He barked at Doumeki when he reached the station. Doumeki said nothing, and merely took the timetable from his boyfriend.  
"It's the 403 we're waiting for?"  
"I'm not even going to pretend to know." He pouted. Doumeki nodded and Watanuki took a moment to survey him. With his very straight forward expression, and no particularly attractive qualities, Watanuki deemed himself insane for being attracted to him. "Come on." Watanuki lead the way down through the station. He'd ridden these before.

Yuko was right about it being packed, people of varying classes and indeterminate gender. Nobody really stood out… and there was a sickening sensation that to them, he didn't stand out. Not that he wanted to stand out, but the thought of being so insignificant to the small universe around him was unnerving. Doumeki seemed to be thinking along the same lines and grabbed his arm.  
"Oi." He whispered. "Stay close." Watanuki yanked his arm back.  
"I am NOT your dog so stop giving me orders." He snapped, and there was a loud WOOSH and suck of air as the tube train arrived. He saw Doumeki tense ever so slightly as though for a split second he was worried that Watanuki would fall on the tracks. Ah. Watanuki remembered why he liked him. Because he was a paranoid mess who loved him dearly.  
"No space." Doumeki mumbled as they stepped on the train.  
"I can see that genius… we'll have to stand."

It was incredibly uncomfortable, and as more people entered than exited, Watanuki found himself pressed hard against the luggage rack by Doumeki. But he honestly had to admit to himself that he'd rather be trapped by Doumeki than a stranger.  
"I can't breathe you moron." He goaded. Doumeki nodded, but didn't move backward, he kind of couldn't. Instead he manoeuvred himself so he had one arm around Watanuki and the other palm braced against the luggage rack. Thought they had been dating a while this was as physical as it got. Other than a few shy-ish-kisses or I'm-mad-at-you-so-shut-up!-kisses the two weren't particularly physical, so it was awkward in more than one way.  
"It should thin out at the fifth station." Doumeki offered as though it was helpful.  
"The less we talk, the easier this will be for BOTH of us got it." He fumed. Doumeki nodded and someone behind him fell with the lurch of the train so he and Watanuki ended up pressed against each other, tightly. Watanuki blushed. There was a warm stiff object pushing into his abdomen, and even though it was obvious what it was, his reaction was to panic.

"Please tell me that's an arrow in your pocket." He ordered. Doumeki said nothing. "What are you twisted! Here!?" He barked and proceeded to pummel the archer's chest with his free. Doumeki shrugged.  
"It's natural." He said casually  
"I… I… you're insane!" Watanuki hissed lowering his voice. "You can't get an… a… an… THAT in here."  
"It'll go down on its own." Doumeki said reassuringly. Watanuki turned scarlet and looked away in utter embarrassment.  
"It must be glaringly obvious to the entire train, you're such a pervert!"  
"Take a look around, nobody can see us." Doumeki was calm, he yawned slightly just to show how indifferent he was. True with the train this heavingly full nobody could see the people for the crowd  
"US! You're the one with the… the… thing!" Watanuki turned to face his boyfriend. "How can you get you know…"  
"An erection." Doumeki said bluntly and received another punch to his chest.  
"Shut up you. Don't talk to me you pervert!" Watanuki growled, and tried to turn away, however there was no room, and he only ended up brushing against Doumeki's obvious hard on.

Doumeki closed his eyes and tried to abandon focus but it was awfully difficult.  
"Stay still." He ordered.  
"Do not tell me what to do!" Watanuki said, the tube train pulled to a stop and although it wasn't really feasible, more people got on, and both the boys had to gasp for breath as they were pressed almost uncomfortably together. Watanuki shivered slightly feeling an unusual heat rising in his body, beyond that of a blush, it was a pleasant tingle and Doumeki's clothes shaft poking him in the abdomen wasn't helping. Doumeki's golden eyes met with his blue ones and Watanuki felt his own member twitch. He'd never really considered sex, in fact he barely knew how it would work with two boys (Dynamics never were his thing), but he knew it was on the both of their minds right now. Not that they could do anything about it here.

Doumeki leaned his head forward and placed his lips to Watanuki's virgin neck, and Watanuki didn't even struggle, allowing the archer to kiss and nibble down his throat, though he was very conscious that other people were here. He was much more conscious of this when Doumeki's free hand slipped up his shirt.  
"Doumeki!" He scolded. "Control yourself you pervert there are people and…"  
"Nobody can see." Doumeki repeated simply, and allowed one hand to roam freely under Watanuki's shirt, calloused fingers dancing over the soft milky skin of Watanuki's stomach, his chest, over the slight bumps of his nipples. Watanuki blushed and hid his face in Doumeki's shirt. Of course nobody could see, they were just two people 'hugging' on a train chock full of preoccupied self centered people. Watanuki's eyes gave one last paranoid flit around the carriage full of faceless people.

Watanuki felt himself twitch into life, and bit his lip, face still hidden he was glad Doumeki couldn't see the look on his face because this was an awfully big leap. From barely friends to gyrating in public, not that the sensation of their erections rubbing together was unpleasant, far from it. It was however slightly unnerving. More so when Doumeki's wandering hand slipped under the waistband of his pants. Watanuki had always been skinny, so there was enough leeway for Doumeki's hand to manoeuvre. Watanuki gasped and bit his own lip so hard it bled as Doumeki gripped him through his underwear, and rubbed his chin against his neck. Watanuki was overwhelmed by this and dug his nails into Doumeki's shoulders. This seemed to enthuse the archer whose thumb and forefinger found Watanuki's head through the thin fabric of his underwear and massaged small circles, delighting in the damp patch that followed.

The hand that had been bracing Doumeki against the wall shifted, instead settling on Watanuki's backside, meaning Doumeki was no longer supported by the ricketty train wall and all his weight against Watanuki was more than welcome covering them from view.  
"We'll get caught." Watanuki said weakly, having no actual desire to fight this at this point, especially as Doumeki squeezed his ass quite firmly.  
"We won't unless you make a lot of noise." Doumeki warned, his braver hand venturing underneath Watanuki's underpants, feeling the heat of skin on skin Doumeki wasted no time in starting to pump Watanuki's cock his hand moving quite subtly. Watanuki by this point had closed his eyes, he was in heaven at being touched like this but alternately hell at the thought of being caught. What was the penalty…. Actually what was the charge. Surely a charge of 'indecent exposure' required actually being exposed? Suddenly he understood what Doumeki meant by making a lot of noise, because despite already being hard something was definitely happening in his nether regions, not just heat, a burning electricity was whipping through every inch of his skin and he didn't know how to contain it. Instinct told him to cry out, logic told him to stay hush.

Logic be damned. Doumeki knew what he was doing, and the hand that had been caressing Watanuki's putt outside his trousers had snaked sneakily down the back of his pants and between his cheeks. As he jacked him off, Doumeki's middle finger probed the puckered hole and without even being inside Watanuki orgasmed. His body twitched and writhed in an almost fit, and to keep himself quiet he bit Doumeki's neck feeling the thick white liquid splash onto Doumeki's hand. This was good enough for Doumeki, who, with a very slight groan came inside his own pants, which were thankfully black. Doumeki lay his head on Watanuki's shoulder and kissed his cheek gently.  
"What stop are we at?" Watanuki murmured exhaustedly, trying to pretend that hadn't just happened, that he hadn't just had his very first sexual experience on a packed train.  
"Dunno." Was Doumeki's only response, as he freed his hands, one of which was incredibly sticky.  
"Idiot." he murmured lazily. "There's a tissue in my pocket." He added, which Doumeki took and cleaned himself up.

Watanuki jumped at a tap on his shoulder, his heart racing.  
"It turns out I'm in the area after all." Yuko said cheerfully, grinning like a cat that had caught a particularly nervous mouse. She reached over him, and took the backpack she had ordered them to deliver. "I can take care of this from now on."  
"Yuko-san." Doumeki said with a curt nod.  
"You look so cute all flushed." She teased them both, before vanishing back into the throng. Doumeki shrugged and pushed his way towards the doors, Watanuki following in a silent rage. It was more than obvious to them both that they'd been set up, but Doumeki didn't mind. The fact that he still smelled of sex proved it hadn't just been a wild daydream, and as they stepped off of the crowded train into the airy station Watanuki exploded.  
"SHE PLANNED THAT WHOLE THING!" he screeched. "SHE'S SICK! SHE'S TWISTED! YOU… **YOU!**" He roared prodding Doumeki with an oddly pointy index finger. "**YOU FELL RIGHT FOR HER TWISTED LITTLE PLAN!**" Doumeki put his fingers in his ears and when he was fairly certain his boyfriend's rant was over, he removed them, turned on his heel and headed for a different train.

"Wh… where are you going!" Demanded the bespectacled boy.  
"Home. I need a shower." He said calmly, then with a meaningful look he asked. "You coming with?" Watanuki scowled and stomped after him, arms folded and shoulders hunched in an obvious strop.  
"Pervert." He grumbled, following Doumeki.

A/n: I have to admit this was inspired by a scene in Aki Morimoto's 'Body Language'  
Today's my 19th birthday.


End file.
